Sugar Everywhere but is It Really What They Think?
by CrystalSlashlover
Summary: A request fic from BrokenGlassNinja- She wanted a Honeyx girl OC, the OC not being a fan girl of his that thought he was adorable. With a bit of angst, cake, and sweets. Well, I got some cake in there, forgot the sweets though... Gomennasai! HoneyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Sugar, Sugar Everywhere… But Is It Really What They Think

**Sugar, Sugar Everywhere… But Is It Really What They Think?**

"Eeek! Here they come!"

"They're so handsome!"

"So sinful!"

"Honey-chan is the cutest!"

"I know!"

"Eeeek!"

_Look at them… jumping around… squealing like idiots… Ugh, makes me sick. These people aren't what they seem… I know it… I just know it…_

"Hello my princesses! How are you today? &wink&"

"Ah, I will see you at Host Club, I expect? &smile&"

"Such lovely ladies!"

"Hikaru! H-how could you-"

"Shh! Kaoru, you're my only one…"

"It's a nice day isn't it?"

"…"

_Well… maybe not all of them… Fujika-though he is actually a she- and Morinozuka are acting like their usual selves… But the biggest fake is __**him**__._

"Ne, ne! Kara-chan? Are you coming today?! We have cake all the way from France!"

_Yes… Him. Haninozuka Mitsukuni… Or Hani, or Honey for short. He's eighteen people. Wake up! He's acting! This childish act is fake! So fake! Why can't any of you see it?! _

"Aww! Sure I am! And I'll come to your table like always! &giggle&"

"Yaaay! Usa-chan! Did you hear that?! &chibi smile&"

_They treat him like an actual kid… Some of the girls like Haninozuka in a relationship kind of way, but for his innocence… I know he has the same blood as Otori… He is not normal. He's a freak! They all are! Why can't they see?!_

"Ah, Suu-chan, don't you-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said 'no', Hime."

_My name is Tori Suu. I'm the only realistic girl here at Ouran Academy as far as I can tell… Stupid Host Club… Stupid everything!_

**-.-**

Suu huffed and walked away from the fawning crowds of fan girls, her book bag held in front of her as she walked to her first class, her waist length blue hair tied back in a pony tail.

A pair of eyes darted to her, watched her leave without even sparing them a faint. A raised eyebrow. Calculations.

'Hmm… Seems I need to set up an 'accidental' entrance for Ms. Tori…' Kyouya thought as he politely dismissed the girls and took Tamaki to their next class, the blonde idiot blowing kisses to the girls.

-.- -.-

"Why does, Hime always leave so early?! Does she have to be so smart?" Suu muttered to herself as she walked down the hall, not looking where she was going. Suddenly, she slipped on a banana peel, curtesy of the random monkey, and was cattapuled into the Third Music Room.

"Agh! Flowers! They buuurn!!" she exclaimed, rubbing her poor lilac eyes, having been pelted with scented rose petals.

**"Welcome." **Suu cracked open her eyes and blurrily saw six people crowded around a chair. When her vision cleared, her left eye twitched.

"Great…" she muttered as she straightened. She looked around and felt relieved no one else was there. Everyone in her class knew she didn't like the Host Club. Her reputation would be shot! "Well, sorry to intrude, but I gotta go now. So-"

"But princess!" Suoh was suddenly in front of her, smiling charmingly. "You have only just arrived! And you arrived first… You can have me all to yourself…"

"Thanks, but no thanks." She denied flatly, ignoring his suddenly emo mood.

**"Then how about us?"** the Hitachinns chorused as they went on either side of her.

"I have some interesting stories, I'd be willing to share…" one whispered.

The other's eyes watered as he blushed fiercely. "H-hikaru… You said… those times were just for us… And… I don't want you to tell someone something so… personal…" he looked away, worrying his lip.

"Kaoru, shush… I wasn't talking about… _that_. I meant our fun times…" Hikaru said, stroking Kaoru's head. Kaoru blushed ten times, at the thought of having assumed that Hikaru would talk about… certain activities.

"Iie. No interested in incest. It's gross." Suu said, ignoring them as they anime fell.

"Really, is there really a reason to leave? Stay, have some tea." Otori offered, holding his infamous notebook in his hand.

"I'd rather not. And there's plenty of reasons not to be here." Otori's eyebrow twitched as Suu tried to make her way to the door.

"Erm, not that I don't blame you, but, are you sure you don't want to stay?" Fujika asked, looking uncertain of herself.

"… &sigh& Yes. I want to leave, by the way, stay away from Suoh… he's going to corrupt you." Suu advised, making Haruhi go white as she continued on.

"…" Morinozuka stared down at Suu, Suu stared up at him. She then stepped around him and continued on. She was almost there. Just three more steps and-

"Ne, ne, Suu-chan!"

'Oh no…'

"Stay, kudasai? We really want you to!" Haninozuka pleaded, giving Suu big puppy dog eyes and holding Usa tight to his chest.

"…"

"We have a lot of good cake! Ne, Usa-chan?" he asked his bunny doll. "Stay, Suu-chan!" he reached out a hand and gripped her buttercup dress. "One-" he cut himself off as Suu snatched back her dress and glared own at him, her eyes shaded by her bangs.

"… That won't work."

"N-nani?" Haninozuka stuttered, startled, clutching Usa slightly tighter.

"Your stupid little act won't work, Haninozuka. This is all fake. Every single one of you. But you… _you_ are the most fake of all…" she said confidently, making Haninozuka's eyes widen. "With your sweet attitude, and your childish manner, and your bunny doll you pretend to talk with… You're fake."

"B-boku… I don't know what you're-"

"Don't give me that!" she snapped, taking a step back from the older yet shorter boy. "Just go act like the fake you are you little liar. Host Club? Ha! Who needs it? Especially a Loli-Shota Type." And with that, she left, leaving Haninozuka with a wide eyed stare, clutching his bunny to his chest, one had still in the air from holding onto her dress.

Silence rang dominant in the Host Club, shock filling everyone. Takashi dared to break it, but was cut off by his Master/Friend/Cousin.

"She… She thinks… I'm fake…?" he murmured, his hand still in the air, his eyes still wide. "She… No one's… no one's ever said that… E-except for Tama-chan… She… was… so fierce… cruel… straight to the point… so… so… so…"

"Honey-senpai…" Haruhi ventured, worried for her superior. Takashi walked up to Honey and was about to set a hand on his shoulder, when Honey suddenly, surprisingly, sighed, his hand falling.

"So… so…" he continued, his tone dazed, thoughtful, almost blissful. "… Unbridingly _harsh_." He finally settled on, looking over his shoulder at the others, a twinkle in his eyes, making them freeze in shock. All except for Takashi, who had a slight smile on his lips. Honey giggled, smiling in his usual chibi manner as he turned fully around. "Bye-bye! I'm going home early today! Matta ashita!"

**"Matta… ashita…" **the others chorused as they watched Honey leave, a happy and satisfied smile on his face, laughing quietly to himself and muttering something like, 'Fufufufu… Perfect, fufufufuufu'. Takashi chuckled slightly, before he said simply to the confused faces,

"Mitsukuni… Has found a perfect match."

0.o 0.o 0.o

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-CHAN!!" Suu gasped as she was suddenly tackled to the ground, a small body hugging her. "Ohayou gozaimasu(pronounced: O-Hi-o go-za-e-mas)!"

"OMG! Lucky!"

"You were glomped by him!"

Suu's eyes were wide, frozen in shock at the greeting, and who the greeting was from.

"H-haninozuka?!"

"Hai, hai!" Haninozuka answered perkily. "And Usa-chan too!"

Suu's eye twitched, before she sat up, making Haninozuka slip to the floor, and stood, wanting to get away from her senior. What was this? She had insulted him, and now he suddenly glomped her?!

"Suu-chan! What class do you have first?" Suu halted in her steps, and looked down at the hyper blonde, his eyes sparkling.

"What's it to you?" she snapped. Erm… was that a slight shiver she just saw?

"I was just curious, Suu-chan!" he chirped, staring up at her with big eyes.

Suu scoffed.

"Cut the act. No one's around, Haninozuka."

"What act?"

"I said stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Just stop it already you fake!" Suu exploded, eyes slammed closed. She peeked open an eye when she didn't hear anything. Haninozuka was staring at her innocently.

"Um… Did I stop, Suu-chan?"

"ARRRRG!"

It continued on like this throughout the days, Haninozuka popping up suddenly, unexpectantly, glomping Suu, playing a dumb and innocent acr, and just being ANNOYING!

**2****nd**** Time**

_Suu ate quietly as her friends chatted, enjoying her rice, when she was glomped suddenly, making her drop her chopsticks and gasp._

_ "Suu-chan! Konnichiwa!"_

_ "So lucky!"_

_ "Off!"_

_ "Eh?"_

_ "I said, 'off!'!"_

_ "Eeeh? But Suu-chan is so comfy!"_

_ "OFF! NOW!" did she just hear a hitch in his breath?_

_ "&giggle& You're so funny!"_

_ "ARRRRG!!"_

**3****rd**** Time**

_Next Day:_

_Suu sat in the Library, having arrived early to read some yaoi fanfiction-hey! Just because she hates the Hosts, doesn't mean she doesn't like yaoi!-. She smiled slightly at a sweet scene, when suddenly, she was glomped making her twitch._

_ "Ohayou gozaimasu! Suu-chan! Whatcha readin'?" Haninozuka asked, peering at the screen._

_Suu blushed and growled, before throwing him off._

_ "Stop that!"_

_Haninozuka landed on his feet and tilted his head to the side._

_ "Eh?"_

_ "ARRRRG!!"_

**4****th**** Time**

_Next Day:_

_Suu sighed as she sat under a tree. Ugh… she was tired… Tired and bored. Tired and bored and achy. Never a good combination._

_ "Suu-chan!" Glomp. Twitch. "Yay! Ohayou gozaimasu! Wanna eat cak-"_

_ "Cake is disgusting!"_

_ "Wah? No it isn't! It's made of sugary goodness!"_

_ "It'll give you cavaties!"_

_ "I brush my teeth!" he said proudly._

_ "ARRRRG!!"_

And many more situations were like this, but they soon dimmed down to refusal and instant pushes. His friends tried to convince him to stop, but he simply would answer,

"But she's worth it! And the way she insults me… &dreamy sigh&"

But then, something happened…

Suu hummed to herself as she finished her assignment in the Library, when she heard the light footsteps of Haninozuka's feet.

"Suu-chan!" he glomped her, only to be thrown down, which he was used to. "Konbanwa!"

"Shut up."

"Eh?"

"Stop doing this… Stop glomping me constantly." She ordered, standing and stuffing her stuff hurriedly into her bag. "You're messing up my life. All of the girls are jealous of me and are starting to say I'm tainting your 'innocence'. So get the hell away from me." She ended, not even glancing at Haninozuka as she left.

The next day, Suu overheard something that shocked her.

"He looked so sad…"

"Yeah, and he hardly talked. Or ate cake!"

"My heart hurt just looking at him…"

"Poor Honey…"

'He's acting depressed? Why?' Suu wondered as she continued on her way. As the day went on, Suu began to notice the glares she received from the girls, the whispers directed towards her. Even her friends deserted her, disappointment in her fueling their break up. And it was all because of him. That stupid fake loli-shota…

'The next time I see him, I'm going to make him pay…'

After school, as Suu was heading out of the Academy, she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Gomenna- Oh, it's just you." She said blandly as she noticed it was Haninozuka. "What? No glomp?" she asked sarcastically. Haninozuka kept his gaze to the ground, his arms at his sides, Usa hanging limply in his left hand.

"… Sumimasen Tori-san…" he muttered, making Suu raise an eyebrow. He was using her first namae? "It was foolish of me to not look where I was going… I… I…" her eyes widened at the tearful words, before Haninozuka had dashed off, leaving his bunny doll on the ground.

"…The hell?" she murmured, bending down to pick Usa up and examining him, before looking to where Honey had run off.

**Hn… You actually made him cry… Nice goin' baka**

Suu whipped her head to the stuffed doll, eyes wide when her gaze met with onyx.

"Wh-what the-"

**Surprised? Didn't think I could talk? Stupid bitch. **Usa spat, making Suu glare at it. **And before you deny it, you are a bitch. Uchiha Sasuke-Honey's guardian bunny. It's my punishment for betraying my village, yadda yadda yadda.**

"… That makes no sense."

**Does anything in this show?**

"Hey!" both Uchiha and Suu looked to the sound and found a large group of boys glaring daggers at them. "Our sisters said you bullied 'em!"

"Nani?" Suu questioned indignantly. "I would never do-" she was cut off as she was suddenly slammed into a pole, hard, held by what seemed to be the leader in the group.

"You calling my sister a liar?" he hissed, his gang cracking their knuckles behind him.

"So, what if I am?" she spat back, narrowing her eyes.

**Too brave for your own good…**

"Tch. Stupid ditz." A hard slap was delivered to the side of her cheek, making her eyes widen in shock. "How about we teach you a little lesson in humility?"

"Bastard." She spat, glaring with hot lilac hate.

"I'll take that as a yes…" a hand began to grope her fiercely, making her wince and blush in anger and embarrassment.

"Stop it you fucking pervert!"

"Oooh, a sailor's mouth eh? Better wash it out." He snickered, before he leaned in. Suu's eyes widened. Shit! Her first kiss couldn't be taken away by this bastard perverted rapist!

"STOP!" everything froze at the loud exclamation, the gang, rapist, and Suu turning their heads to see a puffing Haninozuka, his fists clenched, his eyes shaded by his sweet blonde bangs.

The pervert smirked, along with his friends.

"Aww, look at the little loli-shota type… What? Ya trying to stand up for your stupid girlfriend?" he teased, wrapping his arms around Suu's waist. She growled at him and tried to push him away.

"Get off her." Haninozuka ordered heatedly as he stood up straight, his hands clenching and unclenching repeatedly.

"Or what, pip squeak?"

A smirk curved Haninozuka's pink lips, before he chuckled darkly, taking all of them by surprise.

"Or… I'll break all of your arms and legs and beat you till you're bloody you wash up punk." He chuckled, looking at the leader with dark, clouded honey gold eyes.

"H-he… He's just bluffing! Go get 'im boys!" the leader ordered, his followers, though unsure, running at the small senpai.

"I hoped you'd do that…"

0.0 0.0 0.0

'Oh… My… God…' Suu thought as she stared at the bloody and unconscious mass of the teenagers, her hand dangling Sasuke loosely in her hand.

**Heh. Surprised? He's trained in many techniques in the martial arts** commented Sasuke as Suu slid down the pole behind her and to the floor eyes wide. Suddenly, she was looking up into worried/relived honey gold eyes.

"Suu-chan… Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"… What… This… S-so this is the real you, huh?" she finally managed, making Haninozuka smirk slightly, before he wiped some blood onto his dirty uniform pants.

"Hai. This is the real me." He agreed, before he cupped Suu's bruised cheek and glared at it. "Bastards…" he muttered, before he leaned forward and kissed it gently, making Suu freeze and blush hard.

'Why am I blushing?!'

"Wha-what are you-"

"Shh… Just trying to cool it down…" he whispered into her ear, before he gently licked her cheek, making her push him off and stand up, eyes wide and heart pounding, cheeks aflame as she stared down at the blinking Haninozuka.

"P-pervert! You don't go licking random girl's cheeks!" she accused, feeling nervousness bloom in her when Haninozuka smiled mischeiviously.

"That wasn't perverse… But…" he stood and smirked as he let a hand take a hold of one of her pig tails ad twirl it between his fingers. "If I need to keep doing such small things to get that reaction… I'm glad to do it Suu-chan…" he whispered, making her left eye twitch.

"N-nani? And let go of my hair you bastard pervert!" she insulted, taking three steps back. Her eyes twitched again as Haninozuka shivered and sighed.

"Ah… I love it when you insult me…"

"N-nani?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Haninozuka chuckled darkly as he followed after the retreating girl.

"Hey, this is what you get when you want the real Honey, my Suu-chan…" he laughed, amused at her bewildered and flushed expression.

"St-stay back!"

"Oh no! I would never think of staying away from my precious koi." He said, before he glomped her to the ground. "This is what you get Suu-chan. Have fun…" he whispered. "You'll be stuck with me a long time…"

"ARRRRG!!"

0.o o.0 0.o o.0 0.o

**Next day…**

Suu looked around nervously, tapping her fingers on her thigh as she walked to her first class. It had taken hours to make Haninozuka let go. It was disturbing. She now had a older, but shorter boy chasing her that loved it when she insulted him.

"Suuuuu-chan!" there he was! She dodged his glomp, sending him to the floor/ "Itai! That huuurt!" in a second, he was holding her arm and snuggling cutely, sending chills up her spine. Why was he acting like he usually did?

"Get off!" she ordered, shaking her arm furiously, and failing in dislodging the loli-shota.

"Mm… Suu-chan smells like blueberry's…" he murmured, earning coos from the girls around them, even though they were envious.

"I said get off!!" she exclaimed frantically, blushing hard at the compliment.

"Not a chance." He whispered, making her freeze. "Don't worry. I just want to accompany you to your class, Suu-chan."

"…Fine." She muttered, and stopped flailing.

Haninozuka giggled.

"Come on Suu-chan!" he chirped and dragged her towards her first class.

"I'll tolertate this for now, but hear this," she hissed. "I am NOT under ANY circumstances, your girlfriend."

"Hn… Sure you're not, Suu-koi." He smirked, licking his lips. "Ah! Ohayou gozaimas Tama-chan!"

Suu looked away from the momentarily distracted, unable to help smiling as he whined when Tamaki tried to seduce her, and successfully K.OED. him, before grabbing onto her and muttering about 'idiotic bastard king's not knowing when something is someone else's property.' … That is, until she registered the last word.

"ARRRRRRRRG! I'm NOT YOUR PROPERTY!!"

**Owari**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Okay! For the love of GOD this is a ONE-SHOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It isn't supposed to be continued!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But... *sigh* Getting fourteen reveiws for this little thing is pretty big for me so... Gawd, you guys win! Also, I hate oreos, just to let you know... What I would really like to be paid with is-

Honey: She'd like to be paid by seeing a hot girl in a tight nurse outfit *complete with flowers*

Me: Why you- *restrains herself from strangling the Loli-Shota* A-hem... Must you _always_ bring out my pervert fantasies?

Honey: *giggle* This is the first time! But I'll be sure to do it more!!!

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Suu: Now you know how I feel

Honey: *sparkly eyes* Suu-chan! Did you hear?! We get a sequel together!

Suu: *pales* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *strangles author* YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Honey: *sighs while author and his love interest engage in battle* Ah... My lovely Suu-koi... You're so deliciously attractive when you're mad... Also! *turns to-most likely gaping-audience* The sequel will NOT be posted here, but as a completely new thing all together, kay? *tilts head to the side and smiles cutely*

**Usa-Sasuke: You just want to convince the author to put smut into it**

Honey *look darkens* Heh heh... You know me too well, Sasuke *licks lips, winks at the audience* Matta ashita, minna-san~ *smirk*


End file.
